Mine (AkaKuro)
by Sadahana18
Summary: He had heard of Kagami. He had heard of him being Kuroko's new light. But he had never expected them to be as close as they were, they were just as close as himself and Kuroko used to be. WARNING: Spoilers for Season 2 and 3


It wasn't any secret that ever since Kuroko and Akashi had met, the two of them had formed a closer relationship together than they had with the other Miracles. The two of them knew each other better than anyone else, and it was odd to see them without the other.

However, the two of them had to adjust to a new lifestyle once high school started. Kuroko had chosen to move to Seirin High, in hopes of finding a team that was more than just about winning. He wanted a team with friendships, and people that enjoyed basketball.

Akashi had chosen a different route. He had chosen to move to Rakuzan high, the best high school for basketball with their winning streak for the past five years in almost every national basketball tournament. Akashi wanted a team where he could win, and dominate other teams. He didn't care very much about friendships within his new team, as long as they won.

The first time the two had seen each other was during the winter cup, when Akashi had told all the miracles to meet with him, in a sort of regrouping. But Akashi hadn't expected to find Kuroko with two other males. Akashi hadn't stated to bring others from their teams, this was a meeting for the miracles after all.

He was surprised to see one of Kuroko's teammates along with the blue haired boy. Akashi had soon found out that the brunet was called Furihata, after asking the unwanted guest to leave. The boy had seem frozen in shock, and that's what Akashi liked to see. His unnerving presence still affected those unaccustomed to his ways.

But what had really annoyed Akashi was when yet another Seirin High member had appeared, and didn't seem very unnerved by his presence at all. Even when Akashi had attempted to stab Kagami after borrowing Midorima's scissors, Kagami still hadn't been as unnerved as everyone else usually was. This annoyed the absolute, even more so when Kuroko had worried about his teammate.

He had heard of Kagami. He had heard of him being Kuroko's new light. But he had never expected them to be as close as they were, they were just as close as himself and Kuroko used to be. Maybe even more so.

Akashi had spent that night thinking about the almost-invisible blue haired boy. He didn't like the fact that he was close with Kagami. He didn't like the fact that it wasn't him he was worried about, it was Kagami. It seemed as if that red-haired prodigy had completely replaced Akashi, and that made the red-haired miracle angry.

What made him even more angry was when he versed Seirin in the finale, and they had managed to defeat Rakuzan. Kuroko and Kagami were more in sync than Aomine and Kuroko ever had been, and it annoyed Akashi. It annoyed him when the two went out after the finale for a burger and shake at Maji. It annoyed him that he wasn't the one with Kuroko.

So, Akashi made a plan. It was about two weeks after that finale game, and he had gotten sick of it. He was craving the attention of the blue haired boy. He needed him. He needed Kuroko beside him again, he needed to feel the warmth of the small boy. So he text him, saying that Kuroko was to stay the night at Akashi's house, just the two of them. The blunet had accepted, since Akashi's orders were absolute, and was to arrive in less than thirty minutes.

The red haired miracle had ordered his chef to make large amounts of Vanilla Shakes, knowing they were Kuroko's favourite, and two large pizzas. Though the chef found it unusual for the boy to ask for such low-class food (in his eyes at least), he had accepted in fear of feeling the Akashi families wrath.

Akashi was laying in his room, in a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white shirt, and reading a book as the blue haired boy arrived. Akashi's butler had already been informed to take the boy straight to the young Akashi's room, and to not come back unless he had the food for them. He had smiled at the boy, motioning him in. The blue haired boy had tentatively stepped into the room, before shuffling over to join Akashi on his bed. He was dressed in a large grey hoodie and black sweatpants, which made Akashi just want to hold him and never let him go.

"It's good to see you again, Akashi-Kun."

"Tetsuya, I've told you many times to just call me Seijuro."

"Gomen, Seijuro-Kun."

The two of them sat on Akashi's bed in silence, until Akashi decided he had had enough. He slowly moved closer to Kuroko, before quickly enveloping the boy in a hug, burying his face deep in the blue haired boys neck.

"Seijuro-Kun?"

"I missed you a lot, Tetsuya."

He felt arms slowly wrap around his body, soon being enveloped in a hug from the boy. Akashi had always been told to never let his guard down around absolutely anyone, that he needed to stay strong and uphold the Akashi name. But he had always had one problem, he couldn't keep his guard up around Kuroko. He came into Akashi's life in a blur of emotions, one minute being there as a friend and the next being there as Akashi's new found love. Not that the blue haired boy knew of the emotions the Absolute had hid, but he too also shared a similar feeling.

The young Akashi slowly pulled his head out of Kuroko's neck, and looked up at him with his heterochromatic eyes. Blue eyes stared back at him, happiness swimming through them, along with another emotion that Akashi couldn't identify. The red haired male slowly moved one of his hands up, pushing back a stray piece of hair from Kuroko's face, and moving his hand so he was holding the back of the younger ones head.

"Tetsuya, can I try something?"

The blue haired boy nodded slowly, when he felt a slight pressure on his lips. Akashi Seijuro was kissing him, and he swore he was in heaven. He responded back, tightening his hold around the Absolute's back. Their hands roamed over each others bodies, only stopping when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Master Seijuro? I have the food here."

Once the two had settled back down on the bed after getting the food and drinks, they opted for watching movies and cuddling for the rest of the night, with Kuroko happily sipping on Vanilla Shakes almost the entire time. Though the boys soon settled down to sleep, with Kuroko burying his head in Akashi's chest, and their arms tightly wrapped around each other. Just as Kuroko was on the verge of passing out, he heard Akashi whisper something that made a smile break out over his face.

"Happy birthday, Tetsuya. I love you."

And Kuroko knew he meant what he said, so he whispered back the same thing to his new-found lover.

"I love you too, Seijuro."

 _ **YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I WROTE THIS STORY (seven) WITH SO MANY DIFFERENT IDEAS BUT NONE OF THEM SEEMED TO WORK SO I JUST WENT WITH A CUTE FLUFF WITH A SLIGHTLY JEALOUS AKASHI. I'm a very tired bean still but thats okay, I still have three things to write woohoo, and a lot of chores to do. I've drunk about 50 vanilla milkshakes in the past week (probably more like 13, not that I've been counting) and I feel incredibly happy with my new favourite drink.**_

 _ **ANYWAYS! Happy birthday, Tetsuya-kun! Gah I'm so happy I started writing again because I've always wanted to write a birthday fic :) It's currently 30 degrees outside and I'm about to go mow my lawns yay! Gomen for rambling, I'm quite hyper right now! I'm so glad I finally finished writing this... AkaKuro is one of my favourite ships in Kuroko no Basuke (aside from AkiKi omg dont kill me) and yus I've just always wanted to write one! To anyone that read this incredibly long A/N that has no meaning, thank you cuties! Much love xox**_

 _ **-Aki**_


End file.
